Chibi spazz attack
by blue-cherry15
Summary: Ark has some how displeased the higher powers and now must figure out how to get back home. And to her original body. This is rated M because I like to swear and posible later chapters.


**Warning/AuthorNote/Disclaimer: This story is the product of my inner-chibi-fan-girl having a spazz attack while I was doing dishes at midnight; therefore this will be random and probably repetitive. Also as this was the fault of my much suppressed inner-chibi-_fan_-girl if its well known enough that you recognize it then I only wish I owned it, however I do claim the first five characters as most of them are in at least one of my other works in progress. Another thing just so I don't have to try to find a suitable name for my inner-chibi-fan-girl I will be calling her by my initials; A.R.K. may not be the most original or make any sense but it works. Now that that's out of the way; let the chaos begin!**

"You have greatly displeased several of the higher powers in the subconscious multi verse Ark." the soft slightly disapproving female voice was the first thing Ark heard as she came to.

"Wha?" she asked groggily as she sat up and stared blankly at her miniature hands for a few moments. "WHAT THE...!?"

"Do not swear young lady!"

Ark threw her best death glare at the spot where the voice was coming from "I've been chibified! I can swear if I want to you... you... " Ark stomped her foot and growled causing the disembodied voice to giggle and move closer.

"You are so CUTE! With the midnight blue eyes and long silver hair and ...and I just wanna hug you!" Ark felt invisible arms wrap around her.

"HEY! Lemme go!"Ark struggled wildly against the invisible force.

"Kit release her and continue with the sentencing or be replaced." said a second stricter voice.

"But Aidaaaaan." the voice called Kit whined "She's so cute how can you not want to hug her?"

"No Kit. Aidan is correct Ark must be dealt with now or she will cause problems later." this voice was kind yet firm.

"Fine. I'll do as Ishiko says." Kit pouted as she let go of Ark. "Ark you have been chibified..."

"I can see that." Ark grumbled.

"... and shall be cast about the multi verse at random to appease the higher powers."

"WHAT!? You make me pretty much defenseless and now you're gonna throw me into random universes where I could get KILLED?" Ark asked stressing the last word.

"You know she has a valid point. I mean Ark may have displeased Them but she's still our sister..."

"Wait, wait did being chibified come with the family upgrade or something?" Ark asked confused.

"Right you don't get out much so you don't know. All of us created in the subconscious multi verse are related." the voice called Aidan informed Ark.

"As I was saying..." Kit sounded mildly disapproving "She is our sister and we don't want her to die so I suppose we should give her some help."

"Fine." Aidan sighed "I will give you the ability to turn invisible so long as you are not seen."

"Huh?"

"You can turn invisible to anyone who hasn't seen you yet." Aidan explained grumpily.

"Ooooh, just say that next time."

"I guess I have to help too. I shall restore the reflexes and muscle memory of your older body." Ishiko said as she touched Ark's forehead.

"Note to self: OW!"

"Ooh, Ooh, my turn, me next." Kit said excitedly. "I give you... these really cute crimson cat ears and tail." Ark fell flat on her face anime style before jumping up and yelling in Kit's face.

"HOW WILL THOSE HELP ME STAY ALIVE?"

"They make you cuter, that could help." Kit said earnestly as Ark sweat-dropped.

"You just gave them to me cause you think they make me cuter didn't you?"

"That's enough." the new voice was harsh and biting.

"Brisa I know they're annoying but that's no reason to be harsh." Aidan soothed.

"Yeah I know. Sorry I'm just a little upset I decided not to get involved and then Kit gave her ears and a tail which will have her hunted in at least one world."

"So you're gonna help?" Ark asked tentatively.

"Yes I'm going to help. I give you the ability to make toys real."

"What?" Ark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Say you have a water pistol you'd be able to turn it into a real fully functional hand gun and back."

"Oh, cool. You guys do know you're invisible right?"

"Oops." Kit giggled sheepishly as one by one they became visible. Kit appeared to be in her mid-teens she had one green eye and one violet, long white hair that hung lose around her body and black cat ears and tail.

"At least now I know why she likes the ears and tail so much." Ark mumbled as she turned to look at Aidan. Aidan looked about twenty with long auburn hair pulled back into a waist length braid and honey colored eyes if not for the pupils being slit she would have looked normal. Ishiko was tallest and looked to be in her mid-teens as well with rich earthen brown hair, deep forest green eyes and pointed ears. Ark turned to look at Brisa and blinked, she was short looked about seven or eight with pale blue hair and very light green almost white eyes.

"Guess the toys thing makes sense now." Ark commented staring at Brisa.

"Of course I'm the original chibi of the subconscious multi-verse." Brisa stated proudly.

"Well this is see ya later cause if you stay here too much longer They may decide to get more involved with the sentencing." Aidan stated glumly.

"Okay. I'll see you guy's later lets get me outta here." Ark smiled brightly trying to cheer everyone else up.

Kit and Brisa had tears in there eyes as all four girls waved, Ark blinked then blinked again spinning around to look at the forest she was suddenly in.

"This sucks. They couldn't drop me somewhere populated." she grumbled as she pushed through the bushes and found a cliff face. 'Huh, I'll just follow this. Ooo a door I wonder where it goes.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Quatre. Is there supposed to be anyone here besides us?" Duo asked glancing around nervously.

"No Why?"

"I thought I saw some one earlier. But when I went to look they were gone."

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ark slammed into Duos side hugging him.

"Ahhh!"

"How did you get in here?" Quatre asked as Ark kept a firm hold on the struggling Duo.

"The door." she answered with a duh look on her face. "Hey Duo! What would I have to do for you to let me ride in Death-Scythe?" Ark looked up at him her eye's hopeful.

"WHAT?"

"I want to ride in Death-Scythe. I don't care who pilot's you can, I can, Quatre can. I just wanna ride, please I'll do almost anything." Ark begged having let Duo go so that she could clasp her hands in front of her.

"You'll do anything just to ride in a gundam?" Quatre asked incredulously.

"With in reason but not just any gundam it has to be his." Ark answered pointing at Duo.

"What do you mean you can pilot!? You're just a kid!" Duo exclaimed.

"So are you compared to most of the other people you fight. So that's not a valid excuse. Come on, please? I'll even get down on my knees and beg." Ark stated dropping to her knees, her hands clasped in front of her, puppy eyed pout going full force.

"You'd do anything?" Duo asked contemplatively.

"With in reason." Ark clarified hopefully.

"Would you kiss someone?"

"DUO!"

"Where would I be kissing? Cheek, lips, ass, foot? And who?"

"Would you really kiss someone's ass?"

"Depending on who's ass it was hell yeah I would."

"Duo you can't be serious! She can't be any older than nine maybe ten and you want her to kiss someone!" Quatre tried to reason with him, but was ignored.

"Alright, I'll take you for a ride in Death-Scythe if you agree to kiss Heero Yuy on the lips with me or Quatre there to witness it."

"Deal!" Ark yelled excitedly, sticking her hand out to shake on it.

"Wait a minute! Why are you doing this? Do you really want Heero to be the first person you kiss?" Quatre tried to get her to back out.

Ark arched an eyebrow "He won't be the first person I've kissed. Believe it or not I'm older than I look, and I'm doing this because I really wanna ride in Death-Scythe, I'd absolutely love to pilot it but I'll settle for just a ride."

"If you want to pilot so badly why not become one?"

"I tried." Ark pouted "they kept telling me I needed to "grow up some more." annoying chauvinistic Jerks." she huffed. "I'm a good pilot but no one will let me prove it." She was pouting again.

"We can't leave the hanger at the moment so this'll be a short ride." Duo said trying to make the pout go away.

"Squee!" Ark was bouncing up and down excitedly "I get to ride in Death-Scythe!" She grabbed Duo's hand and practically dragged him to the hanger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. You sit in the seat, I'll sit on your lap then we can start this baby up."

"Who said you were in charge?"

"No one but do you have a better plan?" Duo blinked.

"Damn. Fine let's just get this over with."

"Yay!" Ark giggled while clapping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they walked back into the room with Quatre Ark was pouting.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Ark sighed and turned to face Duo "I have a very serious question for you and I want you to answer honestly."

Both Duo and Quatre blinked at her sudden seriousness.

"Okay."

"Will you braid my hair?" Ark asked with a completely straight face. Causing both boy's to fall over in shock.

"THAT WAS YOUR QUESTION?"

Ark nodded, Duo sighed.

"I suppose I can."

"Yay!" Ark jumped up and down in place a few times before saying "Just be careful of my ears." and sitting on the floor in front of a chair. Ark sat there and babbled about everything and nothing as Duo deftly braided her hair, just as he finished tying it so the braid would stay she disappeared.

The boys blinked, "This never happened unless you see her again."

"Yeah." Quatre agreed still blinking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oof!" Ark looked around "Hey this is a gundam cockpit."

"HEY! What are you doing in there?"

Ark didn't have time to think the answer just came out "I'm here for the testing."

"You're a gundam pilot? I thought they were all male."

"I piloted Death-Scythe the gundam you call 02 before you blew it up." Ark twisted the truth slightly.

"Alright come out of there so we can put the sensors on you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have the gundam pilots for the testing. "

"What? We already have the pilot testing."

"HEY! What happened to the people I'm supposed to shoot. Send more!"

"Right." the solder hit some buttons and peals of laughter erupted from inside the cockpit.

Quatre stared at the cockpit curiously "I think I know that voice."

"More!"

"That's the end of the simulation."

"Can you start it over? I wanna kill more red dots!" followed by giggling.

"You need to come out so we can test the other pilots response time."

"Other pilot... ... Ok I'm hopping out." the Oz solders backed up as a figure dropped from entrance to the cockpit.

"You!" Ark blinked at Quatre.

"Me. Hey! Zero said you were piloting when they caught it. Are you ok? You're not injured or anything are you? Cause..."

"How could a kid her age get these high of scores?" one of the Oz solders who had escorted Heero and Quatre asked amazed.

"Hmmm? Oh! That was nothing. Let me take this baby out into space and fight a real battle if you wanna see what I can really do."

"Zero Said?" Heero asked curious.

"Yeah, this gundam is called Zero and the system is designed in such a way that it could be a mobile doll except that it requires human brain waves to work." Ark said bouncing in place excitedly her eyes wide and shiny. "Zero has even developed a bit of a personality all it's own."

"Really? Is that really possible for a gundam to develop a personality?" the Oz solder in charge of the testing computer asked dumbfounded.

Ark nodded rapidly still bouncing "It's possible for any machine with as advanced programing as the gundams to take on personality traits that resemble humans."

"Fascinating as all this is we still need to test pilot 01." the officer in charge interrupted.

"Uh, I wouldn't recommend that they're to much alike..."

"I don't care."

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you. OH! Before I forget." Ark walked over to Heero and looked up at him, she made a come here motion and he crouched down so they were face to face. Ark leaned in and kissed him right on the lips a quick peck before racing over grabbing the rail in one hand flipping up into a handstand saying "Say hello to Duo for me when you see him." waving with her free hand then falling backwards over the rail and disappearing in mid-air.

**A/N: Well that's done. For now I'm leaving this as In Progress so that I can add chapters later if I come up with any. TTFN ^_^**


End file.
